Today
by jodiem896
Summary: Today was meant to be like any other... A little Jaubrey story


**A/N: hello! I had an idea to write this shortish story. Don't worry, I have forgot my other one. I'm just writing more chapters at a time to keep things updated. Anyway, I have written this one. This will on,y be a few chapters. Just an little Ida I came up with.**

* * *

"Good morning sweetheart! How are you feeling?" Jesse asked as he watched Aubrey walk towards him, smiling like an idiot.

"Morning" Aubrey returned, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. "I'm slightly nervous" she sighed leaning into his chest.

Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He lightly pressed a kiss to the top of head before whispering "You'll be fine. I have faith in you Bree"

Today was Aubrey's big interview. She had been with working and studying hard so she could become a primary school teacher. She had always wanted to teach, ideally music and English. But she found working with the younger children and teaching a variety of subjects was more her thing. She had been working part time at a local school, and this was were her interview was. All she needed to do was get through this interview, secure the job and then her life would be that one step closer to being complete.

"Hmm. I guess Jesse. I'm just going to go over my notes one more time."

"Ok. I'll just finish up making the lunches and then I will come help you?" Jesse questioned.

"That'll be nice. Thank you!"

* * *

"Oh my, look at the time Jesse. I need to leave in 5 minutes!" Aubrey said with panic hitting her voice.

"Relax, well try too Bree. As I have said and will always say I have faith in you. You have worked so hard over the last two years. You deserve this. You really do. And I'm not just saying that because you are my girlfriend. I would say it to a friend if they had worked their arses off like you have. Now focus and go get that job!"

"Have you finished your little motivation speech?" Aubrey teased.

"Well did it motivate you?" He laughed. She simply nodded her and smiled back at him.

"Right I have everything. I'm going to go Jesse" Aubrey called out walking to the front door.

"Hey!" Jesse shouted. "You're not going anywhere without saying goodbye" Jesse ran through the hallway to her. He knew she was on a time limit, so he decided to run. He approached Aubrey and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Picking her up in the process, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He crashed his lips onto hers, causing Aubrey to pull him closer to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he supported her, deepening the kiss. Eventually they broke apart, leaning their foreheads against each other's. Jesse returned Aubrey to the ground, she picked up her things and opened the door.

"Good luck doll. You'll ace it. I know you will. I love you!" He spoke, leaning against the door frame.

Aubrey grabbed the top of his t-shirt and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"I love you so much. Now I must go!" She called walking out the door and towards her car.

Jesse watched his girlfriend pull away, waving the entire time until she was off the drive and out of sight. He closed the door and walked into the kitchen, noticing that Aubrey had forgotten her lunch that Jesse had made for her. He laughed and grabbed his phone.

_Hey doll. You have left your lunch on the side, again. It's a good job I slipped some money into your bag just in case. Have an extra big lunch on me today. Don't forget that I'll be home around 4. So we'll be in at the same time tonight :) Good luck again Bree. I love you! xxx _

Jesse smiled at his text as pressed the send button. "Best get on with my day." He muttered to himself before picking his car keys up.

* * *

Jesse was at work, well he had half a day. Jesse had his own music business. Writing and composing music and sometimes scoring films for various artists, some well known and some not so much. But he loved his job- working with music everyday.

"So Jack, how do you like the beat on this?" Jesse asked Jack, the artist that Jesse was putting the music together for.

"I like it very much. I just want to add something else. But I'm not sure what it is. Do you have any ideas?" He returned rubbing his head.

"How about..." Jesse stopped talking as soon as he heard his phone ringing. He looked down and didn't recognise the number.

"Jack, I must take that. Give me 2 minutes? Tom try and think of something" Jesse instructed as he quickly walked out of the door.

"Hello?" Jesse answered. "Is this Mr Swanson?" A woman asked on the end of the phone.

"It is. How can I help you?"

"This is Doctor Lindsey Smith from the hospital. I don't want you to panic, but we have Aubrey Posen in the hospital, she's in a critical condition."

Before the doctor could carry on Jesse spoke "what? What happened to her?"

"She has been in a car accident. A bad one at that. Why don't you come down to the hospital and I can talk to you here?"

"Ok, I will be there as soon as I can" Jesse said. "Thank you"

"See you soon Mr Swanson"

Jesse hung up the phone, shaking with what he just heard. He smashed open the meeting room door.

"Sorry Jack I have to go." Jesse started as he picked his bags up. "Aubrey needs me, it's and emergency. I'll leave you with Tom. I'm really sorry but I need to be with my girl friend." Jack nodded and the pair watched Jesse run out of the meeting room.

* * *

"Aubrey Posen? She was brought in earlier. Car crash?" Jesse said with panic to the receptionist.

"Yes sir, who are you?"

"Her boy friend. Jesse Swanson. I had a call from a doctor Smith?"

"Jesse right?" A woman said from behind him. Jesse spun around and nodded.

"I'm doctor Lindsey Smith. Follow me to my office and I can talk you through Aubrey's condition." She spoke softly. Jesse was hot on her heels, following her to her office.

"What happened? Is she going to be ok? I want to see her!" Jesse said aggressively with a panic in his voice.

"One thing at a time Jesse. Firstly, is there anyone else that could she here to support you both? Family members?" The doctor asked.

"Nope. Aubrey's parents moved away, and my Mum is away with my sister" "What about a close friend, best friend?"

"Aubrey is my best friend..." Jesse said quietly looking at the floor.

"Ok, I'll be here to support you. So we brought Aubrey in about an hour ago now. We have been informed that she was in a car accident. I do not know all the details yet but there were witnesses at the scene and the police will be taking details when they arrive. Now for Aubrey. What I'm going to tell you may be hard to take in. But try to remain calm and we can talk through this"

Jesse sighed heavily, his hands started to shake. When ever there was bad news or he was nervous he would panic and his hands would shake. Sometimes quiet violently. It was noticeable. But Aubrey was the one who could calm him down. She would know exactly what to say and do in the situations. He needed her to be there with him, but he needed to be strong and overcome this for her sake. For once he needed to be the strong one.

"Ok, go on" Jesse instructed.

"Aubrey has suffered a few injuries. She has taken a hard hit to the head and is unconscious at this point in time we do not know what is completely wrong. She is going up for a scan so we can determine what has happened. She also has a few cuts and bruises. It looks like she has a broken wrist and her left leg has been hit hard. We will do a body scan to see what the next steps are. I promise you she is in good hands. We will of course keep you updated. I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to keep yourself fed and get some sleep, for both of you. I can tell you really love her?"

"I do"

"So you need to stay strong. I will check in with you as much as I can and when I have any information, I will let you know" Tears started to form in Jesse's eyes, a few tears rolled down his cheek but he quickly wiped them with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Thanks Doctor Smith"

* * *

A couple of hours had passed, Jesse was wide awake sitting in the waiting lounge, waiting for some news, someone to just come and tell him about Aubrey. All these thoughts ran through his head; _what if she left a little earlier? What if I drove? What if she had taken a different route? What if she doesn't make it?_

"Jesse?" He heard a familiar voice of doctor Smith, he immediately pulled his head up to see her. "Have you eaten or slept?" She questioned. Jesse shook his head and sighed.

"Do you have any news?"

"I do have some news. Her wrist has been put in a cast. It has not been broken as bad as we originally thought. Her left leg has taken quite a smack, her knee had moved out the socket and there is a lot of swelling. Her knee has been put back into place but the swelling will go down over time, this should only be a matter of a few days. The cuts to her body have all been cleaned up. She has had stitches put in one at the top of her arm- that was the main one. You with me so far?"

"Just about"

"I know this is a lot to take in, but this is the important one" Lindsey sighed.

"Aubrey is in a deep coma. The impact on her hitting her head has caused her brain to swell. This means that the fluid around the brain has been pushed up to the skull, which has caused the swelling." Jesse turned white, his hand started to shake and he couldn't contort them this time.

"So what does this mean? What is the next step? Will she make it?" Jesse threw the questions at the doctor.

"The next twenty four hours are vital. We will continue to monitor her, depending on how she reacts in the next few hours will determine whether we need to operate or not. But will keep you updated. Now would you like to see her?" Tears were forming in his eyes. He couldn't talk, so he just nodded and followed doctor Lindsey to Aubrey.

* * *

"Now please be prepared, Aubrey has had an extremely horrific car accident. So she may look different. And all the machines can be scary. She is on a life support and is being monitored all the time. She cannot hear you, but you can talk to her. It does help with recovery. I'll let you spend time with her. Jesse, remember to eat and sleep!"

"Thank you" Jesse spoke.

He placed his hand on the handle, standing there of for a few seconds. The tears were still in his eyes. It was understandable.

Jesse closed his eyes briefly, took a deep breathe and entered the room, closing the door behind him. The tears that we're sitting in his eyes started to roll down his cheek as he saw Aubrey.

"Look at you Aubrey" he cried, making his way over to the chair placed at the side of her bed.

Aubrey was in a hospital gown with the blanket up to her waist. Her arm was in a white cast, but the rest of her was badly bruised and there were visible cuts leading up her arm. Her face was covered in more cuts, she had a swollen lip and a black eye, like she had been in a fight. Her hair was pushed back, from her face. There was a massive cut on the side of her forehead which had stitches in. Her blond hair was now red in places from the blood. Jesse was so shocked by the outcome.

He delicately placed his hand in hers and then gripped it tight, resting his forehead on their hands as the tears fell uncontrollably.

"Aubrey, I know you can't hear me" Jesse started to speak. "But I'm not going anywhere, I promise I will never leave you. You have got to be strong doll. I love you so much!"

He placed a kiss to her hand, before resting his head on the empty space of the bed, he still had hold of her hand. He wasn't letting her go.

* * *

**Please let me know if you like it... Feedback would be great! Thanks :) **


End file.
